


Performing For All Comers

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, Community: spnkink_meme, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Lap Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Sweet/Hot, Top Jared Padalecki, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Jared/Jensen voyeurism, motel, dirty talking; When Jared and Jensen stay in a motel, they like to fuck with the curtains still open, providing an extra thrill if someone’s passing by the window and seeing them. Jensen is always reluctant but in the end gets off on the idea of someone watching them. Lots of dirty talk from an encouraging top!Jared preferred :)





	Performing For All Comers

Jensen drew in a sharp breath and edged himself forward a little so that his chest was flush with Jared. The movement made Jared's cock shift inside him, forcing a shot of heat to race though him. His cock was hard and throbbing, and leaking steadily, the thickness brushing up against his boyfriend’s belly every time his hips moved. 

He sat on Jared’s lap, impaled on his lover’s cock and clinging to Jared as he got closer to the edge of release. The bed was right across from the window and the curtains were wide open, giving anyone that passed their room a clear view inside. There had already been a few eyes on them throughout their time together, some stranger lingering longer than others. 

This wasn’t the first time they had done it—far from it. Jared loved the knowledge that he and Jensen could be watched by anyone that passed but Jensen was always a little reluctant to play like that. It made him feel naughty knowing that anyone could walk by and see them getting their freak on. But Jared would whisper filthy words to Jensen, telling him how hot and sexy he looked, and how good Jensen felt riding him, getting Jensen so riled up that he ended up getting off on it just as much as Jared did. 

The person that had been watching them finally passed by but not before letting out a long wolf whistle. Jensen blushed bright red and pressed his face against Jared’s neck, hiding. Jared chuckled softly, finding Jensen’s shyness both sexy and cute. 

“You have no idea, do you?” Jared purred with a deep voice as he squeezed Jensen's ass. “You have no idea how fucking hot you look. I’ve got you all to myself, just miles of warm pale skin, so soft and smooth. You look like sex and sin, look so damn sexy taking my cock up your tight little ass.” 

“Jared…” 

“You’re mine; only mine.” Jared’s words were possessive and the tone made Jensen tremble. “They can look all they want but I’m the only one that gets to touch. Isn’t that right? Say it, say you’re mine.” 

Jensen wanted to say the words but they were lost on him when Jared suddenly rocked his hips upward, slamming his cock deep inside his boyfriend. Jensen cried out in pleasure and Jared smirked with a dirty grin. They set a steadier pace, faster than the lazier one just a moment ago, falling into a rhythm they both knew and loved. They kissed as they moved, and Jensen slid his tongue along Jared’s as Jared thrust up into him, his hips snapping steadily as they rutted together. 

Jensen ground down on Jared's cock, his thighs shaking in a mix of heat and pleasure. Jared loved the delicious moans that Jensen gave with every roll and swivel of his hips, loving how his cock felt inside Jensen, filling Jensen up so perfectly, the flesh nestled in there like they were both born to fit this way.

Jensen rocked back and forth, rutting on Jared’s lap and forcing Jared’s cock deeper inside him, sending sharp sparks of pleasure through every nerve in him. He pawed at Jared’s broad shoulders as his hips moved, rutting in time with Jared’s thrusts, loving the slick friction as his cock brushed along Jared’s toned stomach. 

Jensen’s hips swayed back and forth, and he bounced on Jared’s lap, his breath leaving him in a rush every time he sank down on the satin soft flesh of Jared’s cock. Another pair of eyes was on them now but the person was standing out of the light, stepped back just far enough into the shadows that the boys couldn’t see their face. They could make out the shape of the person but they couldn’t tell who it was. 

“We got company baby,” Jared purred, expecting Jensen to falter in his pace but his boyfriend didn’t. Jensen continued to ride Jared, his pace gaining speed as his orgasm pulsed. Jared's hips kept with Jensen and when he slammed upward as Jensen rocked down, he plunged in Jensen, and Jensen fucking wailed, rutting his hips even faster. It was sloppy and frantic and so damned perfect. 

“Yeah…you like that, don’t ya?” Jared whispered. “I know you do. You like him watching. Like him seeing you when you come, how you moan my name as I fill you up. You love it so much, don’t you baby boy?” 

Jensen nodded franticly at Jared's words and he gripped Jared's shoulders tighter as he continued to ride him. Jared grunted as Jensen’s pace grew wilder and he tightened his grip on Jensen’s hips, using his hands to bounce Jensen faster on his lap. Jensen’s hole was slick and messy with lube and spit, and Jared's thickness slid in and out easily, the flesh tugging firmly on Jensen’s inner walls with every motion of his hips. 

Jared’s breath hitched on a gasp, feeling the hot slick way Jensen’s hole clung to him as he pushed his hips upward. He cast a glance outside and saw the person, groaning when he realized that it was a man and the guy had his hand down his pants. The guy was jacking off right there outside their room, watching them as they went at it. 

“Oh fuck, baby, he’s getting off on this too. Fucking come, Jensen. Come on, baby boy.” Jared moaned and wrapped his arms tighter around Jensen’s waist to keep him in place as he worked his hips faster, thrusting deeper and wilder upwards, making Jensen moan every time he impaled him. 

He pulled Jensen down into his length and bounced him on his lap, and he was rewarded by Jensen arching against him and letting out a long, guttural moan, the sound going right to his cock. The boys stared intently at each other as Jensen moved up and down on Jared’s cock. Jensen began to moan Jared’s name as his hands grasped his boyfriend’s shoulders, looking for purchase against Jared’s brisk pace. 

His frantic movements were matched with Jared's, both of them rutting and fucking like wild animals, both absently aware of the mattress springs protesting obscenely beneath them as the head board knocked against the wall on every thrust. Jensen sank down on Jared’s cock as Jared slammed upwards, Jared’s cock up inside him rutting against his sweet spot as his hips swiveled quicker. Jensen’s hips rocked with force as Jared thrust upward, and he cried out and clung to Jared as Jared began to pound roughly into him. 

“Love when you fuck me, Jared,” Jensen murmured his breath growing rough as his orgasm raced up on. “Love your cock.”  
Jared all but growled like a beast in heat as he whispered, “Mm…good. ‘Cause I love fucking you, baby boy.” 

Jensen’s eyes squeezed shut and his muscles began to pull taut, signaling he was close. 

“Come for me, Jensen,” Jared ordered as he held his boyfriend in a near bone crushing embrace. “I know you’re close. Come for me and let the man outside see how fucking hot you look shooting your load.”

The guy was still watching and jacking himself off. Jared wanted the man to see Jensen come, wanting the man to see the fucked out, blissed out pleasurable expression on Jensen’s face when he climaxed. "Jensen, come for me. Come for me now.” 

The last words, spoken with such power, shoved Jensen right over the edge. He threw his head back and ground against Jared, shooting all over Jared’s chest, moaning in pleasure as his cock pulsed hot and sticky. A moan was lost in his throat when Jared pulled him into a kiss; Jared continued to fuck him mercilessly, finally coming seconds later and unloading into the satin-soft heat of his lover's body. 

As the boys trembled with the aftershocks, Jared cast a glance at the window, seeing that the man was no longer there. Jared vaguely wondered who it had been; that man was the only viewer of the night to get off on them and Jared was intrigued to know who it had been. But his mind was lost on the man when Jensen whispered I love you. 

Jared smiled and nuzzled against Jensen, hugging him close as they came down from their high. “I love you too, Jensen.”

Two days later when Jeff arrived on set for a weeklong visit to film the season finale, Jared and Jensen greeted him with bear hugs. The boys always enjoyed working with their on screen dad and they were looking forward to spending time with him. 

As they walked towards set, Jeff couldn’t stop smiling. True he was thrilled to see his boys and be back on Supernatural but what he was truly excited about was the hope that tonight he would get another chance to watch Jared and Jensen fuck. The boys had put on a hell of a show a few nights ago and Jeff wanted an encore. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/59871.html?thread=17813471#t17813471)


End file.
